


Niemiłość

by Ginny_N



Series: róż-purpura-błękit [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, but definitely story about love, not exactly romance, queer, save your POC
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N





	Niemiłość

TARDIS szumi cicho, od czasu do czasu poświerguje i rozbłyskuje delikatnie w kodzie znanym tylko jej i jej siostrom. Doktor siedzi na podłodze, oparta plecami o konsolę, pogryza od niechcenia ciasteczko – wszyscy jej towarzysze śpią, zmęczeni kolejną przygodą. Yaz. Ryan, który dopiero niedawno zaczął ufać Grahamowi. Graham, który, oczywiście, musiał stracić Grace. No właśnie: Grace. Grace, która wróciła i jest sobą. Prawdziwą, nie tylko obcym wszechświatem zbyt kochającym rodzeństwo, które je odrzuciło. Gdy wraca Graham i Ryan patrzą na Doktor pytająco z nadzieją i obawą w spojrzeniach – zaufają, dopiero gdy ona wyda swój wyrok. Kiwa krótko głową. Ta Grace jest naprawdę. Nawet jeśli odmawia stanowczo opowiedzenia o tym jak i dlaczego.  
– Niektórych rzeczy nie można zrozumieć, kochanie – mówi tylko tym swoim ciepłym głosem. – On tak mówił – dodaje, gdy zostają z Doktor same, ale nic więcej już nie wyjaśnia.  
On? Doktor może tylko się domyślać. Może tylko mieć nadzieję. Wzdycha i już ma podnieść się z podłogi, gdy z jednego z korytarzy dochodzą ją czyjeś miękkie kroki. To miękkość stóp w puszystych kapciach, miękkość ludzkiego zmęczenia.  
– Tak myślałam, że cię tu zastanę – głos Grace niesie w sobie matczyne ciepło, do którego Doktor myślała, że nigdy nie będzie tęsknić. – Ciągle myślisz o tym, że Yaz cię pocałowała? – dodaje, przysiadając obok.  
Doktor wzrusza ramionami. Nie jest zaskoczona, że Grace się domyśliła. To stało się na osobności, ale w końcu ludzie byli tak cudownie kreatywni w trafnym dopowiadaniu sobie kontekstów. Jej samej konteksty międzyludzkich zachowań zbyt często umykały.  
– Powiedziała, że nie jesteśmy razem – wyrzuca teraz z siebie to, co ją najmocniej w tym pocałunku gryzie.  
– Kiedy? Teraz? – Grace nie rozumie i Doktor nie rozumie jej niezrozumienia, dopóki nie przypomni sobie, że wtedy Grace z nimi już-jeszcze nie było.  
– Nie, nie teraz. Przy pająkach. Powiedziała tak swojej mamie. Ja nie wiedziałam. Ale skoro to zostało ustalone, to… – znów wzrusza ramionami. Musi się nad tym zastanowić.  
Grace nie naciska. Nie tym razem. Być może: jeszcze nie. O tym, Doktor też nie wie co myśleć. A najlepszym co potrafi zrobić w takiej chwili to zająć się czymś innym. Podskakuje żwawo na nogi, otrzepuje spodnie z okruszków i udaje, że nie słyszy w głośniejszym buczeniu TARDIS wyrzutu.  
– Dobrze, dobrze, zaraz posprzątam! – obiecuje jednak, gdy buczenie staje się jeszcze głośniejsze. – Grace, w tej… – nie musi jednak kończyć, bo Grace już otwiera jedną z ukrytych w ścianach statku szuflad i wyciąga poręczny Odkurzacz Rassilona.  
– Proszę, kochana. Pójdę po pozostałych – dodaje, zanim zniknie w korytarzu, z którego przyszła. – Zdążą wstać, zanim skończysz i wymyślisz pięć nowych miejsc, w które możemy polecieć.  
– Miejsc i czasów – mówi za nią Doktor, ale Grace już nie słyszy. – Miejsc i czasów – powtarza Doktor i stara się nie okazywać wyrzutów z powodu poczynionego bałaganu. – Czasami naprawdę przesadzasz – mówi żywo, uspokajającej się powoli TARDIS. – To tylko trochę okruchów, zresztą już ich nie ma, wszystkie zanihilowane, a poza tym, to ty dajesz mi ciasteczka. No dobrze, dobrze, już nic nie mówię – dodaje, obronnym tonem, i czule klepie konsolę statku.  
Stara się nie zauważać jak TARDIS mruga intensywniej, kiedy na pokładzie pojawia się Yaz. Później będzie musiała rozstrzygnąć, co to mruganie właściwie znaczy. Później. Teraz…  
– Dzie-e-e-ń doo-obry – ziewa Yaz. – Grace mówiła, że znów nas dokądś zabierasz? – w głosie dziewczyny Doktor słyszy ciekawość i zalążek podniecenia nową przygodą, jeszcze nie w pełni rozbudzony, tak jak Yaz jeszcze nie całkiem się obudziła.  
Zawsze zapomina, że ludzie potrzebują tak dużo snu. O, właśnie idą Ryan i Graham, też obaj wciąż zmęczeni, a za nimi Grace. Ryan trze podkrążone oczy, lewe przedramię drga mu przy tym niekontrolowanie. Pewnie jest najmniej rozbudzone z całego Ryana.  
– Dzień dobry! – wita ich Doktor radośnie. – Co powiecie na wizytę na piątym księżycu Noxtaporum?  
– Brzmi nieźle – mówi Yaz, z tym jej uśmiechem, od którego Doktor robi się ciepło w środku.  
– Jeśli tylko nie będzie tam człowiekożernych jaszczurów – stwierdza Graham gderliwie.  
– Dokładnie – popiera go Ryan, ale podchodzi do konsoli i czeka na instrukcje.  
Grace kiwa tylko głową, jakby mówiła: tak, możesz nas tam zabrać, Doktor.  
Człowiekożerne jaszczury, myśli z rozbawieniem Doktor. Przecież nie zamierza zabierać ich na czwarty księżyc Noxtaporum.

*

W pierwszej chwili, kiedy odrywa usta od ust Doktor ma wrażenie, że ta na nią nakrzyczy. Ale nie. Doktor milczy, ale jest w tym milczeniu raczej spokojne zdziwienie niż złość.  
– Przepraszam – prawie mówi Yaz. Czuje kształt tego słowa, odciskający się w jej krtani, ale spycha je głębiej, nie pozwala sobie na jego wypowiedzenie. Uśmiecha się tylko, a kiedy Ryan woła je z sąsiedniej alejki odbiega, tak samo lekko jak zawsze.  
Dwa, może trzy dni, mówi sobie potem, gdy rozziewana wchodzi do głównej komory TARDIS. Tyle powinno Doktor wystarczyć, żeby to wszystko przemyśleć. Może nawet sama poruszy temat, ale jeśli nie, Yaz nie będzie milczeć. W końcu gesty bez słów, nawet tak pozornie oczywiste, bywają niezrozumiałe. A ona chce, żeby Doktor rozumiała.

*

Biegną do TARDIS co sił w nogach, uciekając przed szwadronem jaszczurowatych kosmitów. Doktor pogania ich zamykając tyły, ale łatwo jej tak nawoływać do szybszego biegu, kiedy to nie ona musi wypluwać sobie zwykłe, ludzkie płuca.  
– Jeszcze tylko dwie przecznice, kochany – ponagla Grace, ale na nią Graham akurat się nie złości.  
Ogląda się przez ramię na Yaz, pomagającą podnieść się Ryanowi. Yaz nie patrzy na jego wnuka, ogląda się na Doktor, która stoi w tyle – szeroko uśmiechnięta, jakby właśnie wpadła na jakiś genialny plan.  
– Wracajcie do TARDIS! – woła.  
– A ty?! – odkrzykuje Yaz z wyraźnym wahaniem.  
– Ja nie jestem człowiekiem! Nie będę im smakować! – odpowiada Doktor i znika za rogiem najbliższego budynku.  
– Yaz, Ryan, biegnijmy – ponagla Graham, gdy żadne z nich się nie rusza. – Doktor sama powiedziała…  
– Musimy jej pomóc – protestuje Yaz, ale gdy zza rogu, za którym znikła Doktor znów wyłaniają się jaszczury, zmienia zdanie.  
– Pomożemy jej za chwilę – dyszy Graham, gdy całą czwórką dopadają TARDIS.

*

– Nie, nie jesteśmy! – zaprzecza Yaz, kiedy mama pyta, czy są z Doktor parą.  
Może jest w jej stanowczości zbyt wiele przesady, ale też mama zbyt często pyta o to, w odniesieniu do koleżanek i kolegów Yaz. Nawet wtedy, gdy to nie jest w ogóle istotne. Albo, tak jak teraz, gdy słucha ich ten okropny i pewnie homofobiczny polityk. Więc Yaz zaprzecza. Tylko potem, kiedy ma chwilę, żeby usiąść we własnym pokoju, zastanawia się, co faktycznie czuje. Jest pewna, że to nie to samo, co z Ryanem. Choć czasami trochę z nim flirtuje, właściwie oboje wiedzą, że to nie wyjdzie poza nic więcej. Jakoś, tak, dobrze im w ich przyjaźni. A kiedy myśli o Doktor… Wie, że chce z nią podróżować, zobaczyć wszechświat jej oczami. Ale czym to się stanie? Czym jest już teraz? Kiedy ma tę chwilę tylko dla siebie, nie potrafi odpowiedzieć.

*

TARDIS mruga zaniepokojona kontrolkami, być może jakby przestała wyczuwać Doktor – a przynajmniej takie wrażenie ma Yaz, gdy wbiegają do środka. Graham opada na stopień, oddychając ciężko, Ryan i Grace opierają się o ścianę po obu stronach wejścia. Nikt nic nie mówi. Yaz tylko sama łapiąc oddech poklepuje lekko konsolę statku, chcąc dodać TARDIS otuchy.  
– Yaz, słyszysz mnie?! – głos Doktor dobiega ją rozstrojony, pourywany, ale jednak dość jasny, by potrafiła zrozumieć ogólny sens jej pytania.  
– Tak, słyszę – odpowiada głośno, prawą dłonią przytrzymując płatek ucha, lewą przywołując pozostałą trójkę.  
W duchu dziękuje, za to, że zgodziła się, żeby Ana pokazała jej jakieś pół odcinka tamtego streamu gry – nazywał się Krytyczny Rzut, czy jakoś tak. No właściwie, to Ana chciała pokazać jej cały odcinek, ale Yaz niewiele z tego wszystkiego rozumiała, a w połowie zadzwonił tato, dając jej wymówkę do powrotu do domu. Ale spodobał jej się pomysł komunikacji magicznymi kolczykami – jak przenośna słuchawka bez przenośnej słuchawki. A kiedy opowiedziała o nim Doktor, ta rozświetliła się cała i zaraz wyciągnęła pudełko z dziwną biżuterią.  
– Delozjański kolczyk głosowy! Wiedziałam, że na coś w końcu się przyda – powiedziała, ustawiając coś w klejnocie swoim śrubokrętem.  
– Dobrze! Wprowadź w konsolę te koordynaty! – woła Doktor, a choć jej głos wciąż szumi i rozrywa się na trudne do zrozumienia fragmenty, po kilku minutach Yaz udaje się spisać pełne dane.  
– Już się tym zajmujemy – mówi, starając się nie słyszeć jak Graham jęczy, że znów nie wiedzą nawet co to wszystko zrobi. – Przecież ufasz Doktor – mruczy, gdy Doktor się rozłącza.  
– Miało nie być żadnych jaszczurów – nie zgadza się jednak Graham. – A gdzie wylądowaliśmy? Po uszy w jaszczurach.

*

Później – kiedy już wszystko się uspokoi – Yaz zostaje na chwilę sama. Wpatruje się w rogalik księżyca tuż po nowiu, na wciąż jeszcze jasnym niebie. Jest trochę większy niż ten ziemski i różowy, ale przez moment Yaz udaje się wyobrazić sobie, że jest w domu. Przynajmniej dopóki nie spojrzy trochę wyżej, w lewo, gdzie ponad połową lica świeci żółto drugi księżyc Noxtaporum, o połowę mniejszy niż Księżyc i z zupełnie innym rozkładem morskich blizn.  
– Wszystkich sześć wygląda niesamowicie z powierzchni planety – Doktor odzywa się zza jej pleców.  
– Szkoda, że jest gazowym olbrzymem – odpowiada Yaz, choć tak naprawdę wcale tego nie żałuje.  
Noxtaporum, powoli wyłaniająca się zza horyzontu jest zbyt piękna. Cała w zielonych wirach powoli zaczyna przesłaniać nieboskłon. Dobrze jest być tu razem z Doktor, myśli Yaz, gdy narzekania Grahama i wcześniejszy stres rozpływają się w jej pamięci. Palcami dotyka lekko palców kosmitki. Mimo wszystkich prawie śmiertelnych przygód, dobrze jest mieć momenty takie jak ten.  
– Tak – prawie mówi Doktor, splatając dłoń z dłonią Yaz. W porę przypomina sobie jednak, że czytanie cudzych myśli bez zgody jest nieuprzejme.  
Nie jest pewna swoich uczuć wobec Yasmin (romanse nigdy nie były dla niej łatwe), ale na kilka chwil pozwala sobie po prostu być. Rozpuścić się w poczuciu, że przynajmniej przez chwilę wie, czym jest miłość.  
Miłość jest jak River – nieprzewidywalna, niespodziewana, bardzo długo trudna do zaakceptowania. I miłość jest jak Rose – pełna energii, szukająca nowych światów z entuzjazmem, który rozbudzał też entuzjazm Doktor. I znów, trudna do zaakceptowania. Doktor nigdy nie spodziewała się, że miłość może być jak Yaz. Spokojna, trochę wycofana, ale zawsze obecna. I tak bardzo oczywista, kiedy już zwrócono jej na nią uwagę. Ale wciąż, jej samej trudno nazwać to co czuje. To słowo nigdy nie było dla niej proste i Doktor wątpi, żeby ta część niej, kiedykolwiek znikła. Nieważne jak wiele regeneracji jeszcze ją czeka. Mimo wszystko, dobrze jest być teraz i tu, i wiedzieć, że Yaz się uśmiecha, tak jak nie uśmiechała się Rose na plaży Złego Wilka. Dać teraz to, co wtedy powinna była dać.

*

Właściwie nigdy nie zapytał Yaz, jak to jest z jej orientacją. Jej mama, kiedy ją spotkali, zdawała się nie mieć problemu z płcią jej potencjalnych partnerów, ale to nie musiało niczego znaczyć. Trudno mu jednak nie zauważać, że Yaz jest wpatrzona w Doktor jak w obrazek. I że jest w tym chyba coś innego niż sama przyjaźń. Tyle, że kiedy pyta, Yaz zaprzecza.  
– Jesteś pewna? – pyta Ryan sceptycznie.  
Yaz potakuje, ale nie wkłada w ten gest wiele przekonania  
– Wiesz, całe to flirtowanie jest w porządku – mówi Ryan. – Ale jeśli tobie będzie przeszkadzać, to daj znać.  
– Mhm – Yaz zdaje się ledwie słuchać, wyglądając zza rogu uliczki, w której się skryli, ale Ryan wie, że zapamięta to co jej powiedział. – Myślę, że możemy już wracać.

*

Z jej relatywnej perspektywy nie ma znaczenia, czy są w przyszłości, czy w przeszłości, czy też w teraz. Poza Ziemią, tam gdzie żadne z nich, poza Doktor nie ma żadnych punktów odniesienia innych niż jej historie – dla Yaz zawsze jest teraz. Nigdy wtedy. Nigdy kiedyś. Chciałaby się nauczyć od Doktor tej innej perspektywy, zakorzenić się w historii wszechświata, tak jak w historii Ziemi ukorzeniła ją szkoła i rodzina. To jeden z powodów, by żałować, że jej życie jest zbyt krótkie, by mogła zrozumieć Doktor w ten sposób. Nawet, gdy istnienie innych planet przestaje być złudzeniem, gdy powoli naprawdę zaczyna w nie wierzyć, Yaz chwyta dłoń Doktor i nie wszystko rozumie.

*

Później, kiedy już opanują inwazję nabraksenów na piąty księżyc Noxtaporum, a jej przyjaciele śpią bezpiecznie w głębiach TARDIS, Doktor wraca myślą do pocałunku Yaz. Nie, nie dotyka palcami ust, to niedorzeczne ludzkie zachowanie, którego nigdy nie rozumiała. Właściwie samych pocałunków też nie rozumie. Już nie? A może znowu nie? Pamięta, że kiedyś całowała Rose i River i że była całowana przez Jacka. Raz chyba sama pocałowała Rory’ego. I był pocałunek Amy? Pamięta swoją pierwszą żonę – wtedy chyba też musiały być jakieś pocałunki? A może nie. Może nie. Zmiana, czy stała, to nie tak istotne. Skup się, Doktor, beszta samą siebie. Yaz. Myśl o Yaz. Tak. Jej dłoń w dłoni Doktor i wargi, ciepłe i… dobre. Część Doktor nie chce być całowana. Bardzo wyraźnie i stanowczo nie chce, nie potrzebuje tego. Nie widzi sensu. Ale jest też inna część. Ta część może poczynić ustępstwa na potrzeby bycia całowaną przez Yaz. Żeby znów doświadczyć tego dobrego uczucia.  
– Doktor? – rozlega się za nią na tyle cicho, że nie potrafi rozróżnić czyj to głos.  
TARDIS mruga mocniej swoimi światełkami, ale to tylko oślepia Władczynię Czasu, spoglądającą nieprzytomnie w ciemne korytarze.  
– Yaz? – rzuca równie cicho, jednocześnie sięgając po soniczny śrubokręt.  
– Nie, Doktor – tym razem w głosie słychać śmiech.  
Delikatny i ciepły i cichy. I znajomy.  
– Zasnęłaś na moim obwodzie telepatycznym, Doktor – wyjaśnia TARDIS.  
– Idris – z pamięci wypływa wpół zapomniane imię.  
– Idris już nie ma, pamiętasz? – Doktor zdaje się, że TARDIS chce jeszcze coś powiedzieć w tej krótkiej chwili jasności, ale jej głos rozpływa się w jawie.

*

– Czasami mam wrażenie, że TARDIS do mnie mówi – wyznaje Yaz.  
Raz. Drugi. Trzeci. Czwarty.  
– Nie? Serio? – w zaskoczeniu Ryana jest coś uspokajającego, co sprawia, że Yaz łatwo jest opowiedzieć o tym doświadczeniu. – To naprawdę cool. Szkoda, że ja jej nie słyszę. Prawie słyszę – poprawia widząc jej spojrzenie. Nadal jednak jest tak zaintrygowany, że prawie nie zwraca uwagi na drgające niekontrolowanie udo.  
– Eee, pewnie ci się zdaje. Z Doktorką można się wiele spodziewać, ale statki kosmiczne nie gadają – nie wierzy Graham, a Yaz uśmiecha się, gdy w myślach słyszy jak Doktor oburzona każe mu przestać obrażać TARDIS.  
– Wcale mi się nie zdaje – odpowiada sama. – Zupełnie nie o to chodzi.  
– Z Doktor i kosmitami wszystko jest możliwe, kochana – w odpowiedzi Grace jest coś kojącego, tak jak z Ryanem. – Ja też to czasami czuję – dodaje.  
– Tak – mówi Doktor, poklepując rozświetloną ciepło konsolę. – Mówiłam wam, że TARDIS posiada pole telepatyczne. Ja ukradłam ją i ona ukradła mnie.  
– Ukradłaś? – Yaz nie wie, czy powinna być oburzona, czy rozbawiona.  
– No, właściwie to pożyczyłam – poprawia się Doktor, ale TARDIS buczy oskarżycielsko. – Cicho! Mówię co ja zrobiłam – burczy z uczuciem na statek.  
Yaz przez chwilę nie wie, co ma o tym myśleć, ale ostatecznie uznaje, że nawet jeśli to faktycznie jest przestępstwo, jej jurysdykcja nie rozciąga się bardzo daleko poza Ziemię. Może więc pozwolić sobie na bycie rozbawioną.  
– W jaki sposób ją ukradłaś?

Opowieść jest długa, choć przede wszystkim dlatego, że Doktor zbacza w wiele dygresji. Tak naprawdę, gdyby Yaz miała podsumować główną historię, zamknęłaby ją w kilku prostych zdaniach. O domu, który nie dawał ciepła i zrozumienia. O ideałach i rodzinie. O byciu wbrew sztywnie ustalonym prawom, które nie pozwalają na zachwyt jaki może dawać tylko mieszanie się w życie wszechświata. Krótka opowieść, idealna do zamknięcia w dłoniach. Yaz jednak cieszy się, że Doktor dodaje do niej tyle barw. I nie przeszkadza jej wcale, że tyle ważnych elementów pomija. Wie przecież, że nie o wszystkim jest łatwo mówić. Przeszła odpowiednie przeszkolenie.  
Teraz pozwala Doktor rozsnuwać opowieść na miejsca i czasy i nie zauważa nawet, kiedy dołączają do niej Ryan, Graham i Grace. Od czasu do czasu wtrąca jakieś pytanie, ale pozostali słuchają w milczeniu. Być może czują, że choć nie są intruzami, to jest czas dla niej i dla Doktor.

Doktor mówi o Gallifrey, o tym jak piękna była. O matrycy i szkole Władców Czasu. O Romanie i Ace, które być może wciąż gdzieś tam są. Kiedy odwiedziła ją po raz ostatni nie miała odwagi sprawdzić. Zbyt wiele osób nie przetrwało Wojny Czasu. Mimo wszystko. Ale to nie było wtedy, nie kiedy uciekały z Susan, obie niepewne przyszłości, niepewne, czy powinny zostawiać pozostałych. Obie tak bardzo ciekawe świata poza wyniosłymi kopułami Cytadeli. Susan była wtedy tak młoda – tak bardzo młoda. Dopiero ukończyła Akademię i gdyby nie Doktor zapewne teraz pełniłaby wysoką funkcję w Radzie Gallifrey. Gdyby przeżyła Wojnę Czasu. Gdyby. Nie, nie wracaj do tego, beszta się Doktor. Nie o tym chce słuchać Yaz, wpatrzona w nią z zachwytem. Nie o tym Doktor chce jej opowiadać. Susan żyje i jest szczęśliwa. I może nawet kiedyś ją z Yaz odwiedzą. I oczywiście, z Grahamem, Grace i Ryanem.  
– Amy? – Yaz rozrywa potok myśli i słów Doktor, wybijając ją z rytmu.  
Ach tak, mówi przecież właśnie o Domu. Amy i Rory. Rory i Amy. I Idris, której nie było. Idris, która kilka dni temu chciała jej coś powiedzieć.  
– Amy była moją przyjaciółką – mówi Doktor prosto. – Ona i jej mąż, Rory podróżowali ze mną przez kilka lat – dodaje i znów zatapia się w potoku słów.  
Stara się nie mówić o tym, co złe albo przygnębiające. Nie z wszystkim jej wychodzi, ale nie chce, żeby Yaz pomyślała, że jej całe życie to jedno wielkie przygnębienie. Może poprzednie inkarnacje takie bywały – zwłaszcza ostatnia to stary zrzęda, dodaje w myślach. Ale ona taka nie jest.

– Dziękuję – mówi potem Yaz i ściska lekko jej dłoń.  
Tym razem jej nie całuje, choć Doktor ma przelotne wrażenie, że chce to zrobić. Yasmin jednak tylko się uśmiecha i odchodzi do swojego pokoju. I może to lepiej, bo mimo wszystko, Doktor wciąż czuje się nerwowo, gdy myśli o pocałunkach.  
– Nigdy ci to nie przeszło, co? – mówi do swojej Jedenastej inkarnacji. – Nawet pomimo River.  
Prawie widzi jak tamten wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się w ten niepewny sposób. Tak. To w niej zostało. Ale to nic złego. A Yaz na pewno zrozumie. Tylko muszą o tym w końcu porozmawiać.

*

Yaz próbuje porozmawiać z Doktor o miłości, ale za każdym razem coś im przeszkadza. Nawet nie dlatego, że Doktor unika tej rozmowy, Yaz widzi, że ona też chce jakoś poruszyć temat. Ale kiedy kończą się kolejne światy trudno jest znaleźć moment na choćby złapanie oddechu. I może nawet byłoby to komiczne, gdyby nie było tak irytujące.  
– Może o tym nie trzeba mówić? – próbuje przekonać samą siebie na kolejnej planecie o skomplikowanej nazwie. – Może wystarczy być?  
– Nawet nie waż się tak myśleć – nie zgadza się Grace. – Jeśli jej nie powiesz, ona będzie mogła się tylko domyślać. I tak samo ona tobie. Przecież teraz tylko się domyślasz i się tym zamartwiasz.  
– Tak. Faktycznie – zgadza się Yaz, bo Grace ma absolutną rację. – Tylko kiedy znajdziemy moment, żeby porozmawiać?  
– Na TARDIS będzie dość czasu, kochanie – postanawia Grace. – Ja zajmę Ryana i Grahama, a wy będziecie miały chwilę dla siebie.

Gdyby to była miłość rodzinna, byłoby jej o wiele łatwiej. Miłość rodzinną Doktor rozumie bardzo dobrze. Tak kocha wszystkich, których zaprasza na pokład TARDIS. Wie jak ich chronić, jak o nich walczyć i ocalać. Wie jak okazywać troskę. Nawet jeśli nie zawsze wszystko to jej wychodzi, to jednak umie to. Z miłością romantyczną jednak nigdy sobie nie radzi. Tylko czasami potrafi odnaleźć odpowiednie słowa i gesty. Jak wtedy, gdy jest jej jedną i pół, znów na plaży Złego Wilka i to drugie pół szepcze w ucho Rose. Jak wtedy, gdy River mówi o tym, że słońca nie potrafią kochać, a ich statek za chwilę utonie w kosmicznej głębi, rozbity na powierzchni Dirillium. I… I teraz, gdy Yaz stoi tuż obok, muskając przyciski konsoli TARDIS i tak bardzo czeka na jej słowa, chyba także potrafi odnaleźć w sobie to co chce powiedzieć.


End file.
